


Product of my environment

by Fille_du_soleil



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from @Ziamsession</p><p>Underground Boxer Zayn,/High school student Liam AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Product of my environment

**Author's Note:**

> @Ziamsession wrote a [prompt](http://ziamsession.tumblr.com/post/120610360966/when-he-first-met-his-eyes-the-first-thing-he)... Now it's here!
> 
>  
> 
> From the first word to the last, this story is all for you.
> 
> Ask and you shall receive, babe. 

**_ _ **

 

 

**_Product of my environment_ **

 

People say when you meet your soulmate it goes like this…

Zayn sighed painfully grabbing a box of cereal, his body ached as if it was the hardest task of the universe. The bruises coloring his skin were still fresh from the previous night fight, and his face was a clear proof with a purple eye, and a busted lip. The white of his eye was a deep red scaring some people off when he looked at them.

If the broken appearance didn’t scare them, then the reputation did every time without a fail. Zayn Malik the underground fighter that had more blood on his hands than knowledge in his brain.

People were afraid of the man and avoided his path at all cost. He was keen on violence and hanging out with the wrong crowds like the Styles kid, drug dealer and rumored-murder.

Zayn dropped out of high school in his senior year, when his father begun to mistake Trisha for a punching bag. It was at that time he became a boxer, at first to defend the loved ones then for money to help his family, along the years it became his way, earning quite the reputation and the power was addicting. Just like the money he won after every fight.

At twenty four years old, Zayn became a famous underground fighter having at each fight a huge crowd screaming his name, thirsty for blood.

The man had ink covering his tan skin, some meaningful and some results of drunken nights. But there was one that marked his soul, screaming to the world in a black ink words.  “ _Product of my environment’_ ” was spread across his shoulder-blades, reminding the posh easy judging people that his fate wasn’t by his own doing alone, and reminding himself to never forget where he came from.

Zayn groaned pressing his bruised knuckles on his tender temples, and closed his eyes briefly trying to sooth the terrible headache that pumped too much blood to his skull. It felt like having a hammer banging continuously in his head.

He breathed deeply frowning when his ears caught a nearby conversation, the hazel eyes fluttered open seeking the origin of the whining young voice.

“Lou! Tell Liam to give me back my beanie”

Zayn wanted to smile at the cute scene, but his lip was too bruised to even move it. His eyes focused on the young boy holding up the beanie, above the little girl’s head.

“Nope, you deserve it for always taking his snapback”

The other lad replied with a chuckle, but Zayn didn’t care at all about anyone but the lad still holding the beanie. His first thought as cliché as it could be, comparing the boy to an angel, a beautiful young innocent angel.

“But I am a little girl!” The little girl replied pouting and crossing her tiny arms over her chest and looking up at the laughing lads. Zayn suppressed a smile and tore his gaze from the group heading toward the counter to pay. His body craved a warm bed and strong painkillers, his last opponent did quite a number on him.

He slowly made his way toward the counter, checking that he got everything before actually paying. However a body collided with his side making Zayn hiss in pain from the bruised ribs.

“Sorry”

The lad from earlier whispered looking up at Zayn with big apologetic brown eyes.

“It’s okay”

Zayn whispered back wondering for a second why they were whispering in the first place. It was then that he also noticed that his arm was tightly wrapped around the boy’s waist preventing him earlier from falling back on his bum, while the boy had his hands tightly gripping Zayn’s shirt, tugging a bit on the cloth.

The lad beamed cheeks red from embarrassment, however Zayn was focused on the brown candid eyes. It seemed to him that they were so warm, and held something he wanted to own.

Zayn chuckled finally noting the panda beanie over the brown hair, and the black ears sticking out. The boy frowned blushing harder failing to understand the origin of the sudden laugh.

“What are you laughing at?” The boy asked in a weak embarrassed voice, avoiding the hazel intense gaze.

“No, you just..” Zayn breathed looking down at the boy in his arms, and pointed his chin at the beanie “ look cute” He added shrugging with a small smile. His bottom lip pulsed at the effort reminding him of his previous need to go home, and rest.

Their bubble was crushed by a cough and a husky voice followed by a chuckle. The boy jumped out of Zayn’s embrace, finally noticing the position they were in. Zayn let go unwillingly wanting the lad closer, his warmth was addicting. Just like his way of blushing and smiling shyly at the older man.  

The intruder grinned looking back and forth between Zayn, and his apparently new found addiction. Zayn felt his heart ache because surely they wouldn’t meet again, and the boy had something that made the tattooed man want more.

“Um, we’d love to stay and watch you giving each other heart-eyes.. Why don’t you exchange numbers so you can finish flirting at another time? We’re in a bit of a hurry. Liam?” The other lad said apologetically to Zayn with a hint of a smirk.

Zayn looked expectantly at the boy –Liam- heart beating a bit faster, even if his face didn’t show any nervousness.

Liam turned quickly toward Zayn blushing harder, if that was even possible and played nervously with his hands.

“d-don’t mind him he’s..”  

“Zayn”

Zayn interrupted the nervous ramble, smiling fondly at how shy the boy seemed to be. The latter looked finally up frowning and not understanding what the man meant.

“What?”

“I’m Zayn” Zayn stated watching how quick the boy beamed nodding his head.

+

People did tell Zayn that meeting a soulmate went like previously, but he didn’t believe until eight months later. When Liam rooted himself so deep in the man’s life that it became physically impossible to breathe without the teen’s presence.

Liam became the reason behind Zayn’s tears when the Payne family tried to break them apart. Because the teen’s father -Geoff- didn’t see any good in the boxer, while Karen – the mother- shuddered at the thought that her son actually loved such man.

Liam became the reason behind every one of Zayn’s genuine smiles, because now he had someone that truly loved him and saw way past the bloody reputation, numerous tattoos and underground fights.

Liam became the reason behind the fear lurking in Zayn’s eyes, for having something precious to lose now.

Liam simply became Zayn’s home, and his everything.

 

**_The End_**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. The feed back cheers me up and help me progress and write better. So you know what to do !
> 
> I take prompts/ requests for on going stories here or at;
> 
> My twitter @DanaideDana  
> Tumblr : danaidedana.tumblr.com


End file.
